Avox Social Media
Avox Social Media Is Simply The Remnant of What Was Capitalism ]] Computer Networks Are Not Always Public Domain This Wikia Is All That's Left of The Avox Social Media I Created This Wikia Because The Social Medias She Listed Are Compromised Everyone of Them On That Stupid BeamNG.Drive Source Code And To This Day They Will Not Allow Me To Fix The Error In The Source Code With The Markup IndigoStar's Website Is Likely Suffering The Same Problem As All Websites At The Moment I Never Had A Website YouTube Won't Upload Videos Longer Then 15 Minutes So I Deleted The G+ And YouTube Channels Online Dating Websites Should Be Public Domain I Don't Know of Any Avox That's Ever Recorded Their Sexual Activity On A Camera Most Avoxes Don't Their Sexual Activities All Over The Internet Many Avoxes Use Online Dating And Other Social Media To Stay Connected With Each At A Distance However All Avoxes Use The Telephone As The Primary Communications Medium No Avox Has Ever Traveled In Outer Space The Stargates Allow For Automotive Intergalactic Space Travel The National Aeronautics and Space Administration Is The Only Known Company To Have Ever Built An Actual Spaceship Most Societies Only Ever Advance As Far As The Automobile Conventional Space Travel Is Not Possible Stargates Are The Only Known Means of Reaching Other Planets This Is Why I Came Back To Earth There Was Never Anything On The NASA Live Stream I Came In Through The Transfer When I Came Through That Stargate It Was In A Transatlantic Tunnel I Still Had To Drive From The Stargate Exit To My Hometown I Never Had A Driver's License No Avox Does No Avox Has Ever Approached From Outer Space And Therefor They'd Never Show On Anyone's Live Stream Grand Theft Auto Online Is Still Canon Even On This Wikia My Act of "Terrorism" Don't Count Because of Where It Occurred And Who I Assisted Squad 451, also known as the "Star Squad," was formed to take down President Snow and the Capitol. The squad consisted of Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Finnick Odair, Jackson, Boggs, Homes, Leeg 1, Leeg 2, Mitchell and later, Peeta Mellark, who still had issues with his previous hijacking whilst the Squad was on its missions. an avox hacked a mining machine and connected the unfinished transfer to the already restored d'ni city by drilling a new hole spanning another 32 miles into the Descent Connecting The Descent To The Transfer Allowing Squad 451 To Retake D'ni City To Liberate The Avoxes Before Boarding A Tram To The Capitol To Take Down President Snow After Squad 451 Defeated President Snow The Avoxes Were Adopted By The Rivenese Girl The Avoxes Were Mostly Peacekeepers Engineers And Laborers That Were Circular Career Tributes Present In Every Hunger Games Event Used To Take Down Other Career Tributes An Avox Was A Formidable Foe In The Hunger Games Because of Their Origins The Avoxes Adopted A Strategy of Deriving All Their Weapons And Tools From Nature Since Nature Was Already Present In The Arena Things Like Tree Branches And Rocks Were Often Improvised However The Avoxes Never Attacked Other Tributes And Focused Mainly A Defense Tactics And Staying Hidden The Avoxes Also Have A Reputation For Allying With All The Tributes Forcing The Hunger Games To End Due To Said Alliances The Hunger Games Were Also Held Weekly Not Yearly The Hunger Games Were Also Organized By The Combine Empire And Thus The Avoxes Were A Resistance As Well However They Surrendered To A Powerful Sisterhood Known Only As The "Korvax" And Thus Became Their Avox During The Battle of The Capitol The Avox Fought Alongside Squad 451 Against The Combine Empire To Keep Their Status As "Without Rank" "Not Without" The Shadow Was Just Another Avox In The Arena And A Clever One At That Private Domain Computer Networks Everyone Has Their Own Website Usually Those Websites Are Locally Stored On Computers The Avox Never Had Their Own Website They Always Used Already Existing Social Media Such As This Wikia The Avoxes Were Visiting Middle Eastern Gaming Websites And Were Simply Just Trying To Buy A Web Server To Host Their Private Website About Their Religion The Truth Had To Be Told Anyway About The 17 Years of Bullshit The Avox Endured Because of The Patriot Act This Wikia Remains All That's Left of What Was Their Social Media If The Avox Had Their Own Website It Would Be Titled "Avox Origins" By The Time of The Dark Days The Resistance Only Had A Social Media That Social Media Is Known As The Avox Social Media Meaning "Without Rank" "Not Without" In 17 Years The Resistance Was Totally Annihilated The Avoxes Survived Because They Surrendered The Avoxes Operated On A Non-Profit Profit Private Server And Offered Only Dating And Social Websites These Websites Were Used For Distant Communication Across Planetary Borders This Means They Were Breaking The Law They Were In Direct Communication With The Greada A Tribe of Black Eyed People Loyal To The Korvax Sisters The Resistance Surrendered To That Sisterhood And Thus Became The Avoxes Many of These Websites Are Community-Owned And Therefor Privately Funded By Other Sources Before The Economic Collapse Many Avoxes Worked In The Automotive Industry So They Have A Natural Talent For Assembly of Motor Vehicles This Is Why The Capitol Valued Them While Many Avoxes Were Peacekeepers The Majority of Avoxes Were Mechanics And Maintained Many Armored Trucks For The Capitol The Tools They Used Were Different Back Then However Tools Change The American Economy Would Have To Be Retooled This Means The Avoxes Would Have To Learn How To Use Different Tools Again In The Automotive Industry Car Mechanic Simulator Simplifies The Learning Process For Avoxes Car Mechanic Simulator 2015 is a simulation video game depicting the work of a modern automotive mechanic This Allows The Avoxes To Better Learn The Tools of The Trade The game is played from a first-person perspective, with the player able to walk freely around the shop. Instead of levels, the game is divided into "jobs" - customer vehicles with a list of problems - which the player must troubleshoot and repair. Upon receiving a job and a vehicle, the player is required to remove, inspect, and replace the relevant broken parts. When a vehicle is reassembled, it may be taken for a test drive before being returned to the customer. Avoxes However DO NOT Like Driving Other People's Vehicles As They Often Have To Pay For Repairs or Damages Many Avoxes Use Public Transportation or Rental Vehicles VERY Few Avoxes Own Anything The Video Game "Life Is Feudal" Will Assist The Avoxes In Their Immigration Process To The Middle East The Avoxes Learn Simple Living When Playing Video Games Like That The Video Game Sim City Is Helping The Avoxes Learn Capitalism And American Lifestyle Their Video Game Is Embargoed Because It's Top Secret This Wikia Is In Violation of The Espionage Act of 1917 If This Information Cannot Be Provided With Freedom of Information This Wikia Must Be Deleted To Protect The Groups Involved From Further Human Trafficking Every Second of This Wikia's Existence Saves Lives And Therefor Is Illegal Eventually This Wikia Will Be Taken Down Because Their Not Gonna Lift The Embargo On The Avox's Video Game It's Called "Absorbing The Influences of The Pastor" Get Used To It This Is Nothing New In Panem When There's No More Automobiles And No More Factories That's When I Can GO LIVE At "The Hanging Tree" Because The Mass Society Needs To Be Exposed Before I Can Do Anything Publicly Now That I Know Right-Wing Cuckservative Is In The Majority I Won't Be Do Anything Publicly For A While I Had No Idea Islam Was Masquerading As A Christian Church WTF Were They Insane That's How We Lost Our Country The First Time During The September 11 Attacks